


Unscripted Interview with Tom Holland & Jacob Batalon - (And a very jealous Harrison)

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Homecoming, Jealous Haz, M/M, Making Out, Press Tour, Spider Man - Freeform, Unscripted Interview, Upset Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Some things are said and some arguments happen.... it all works out in the end (hopefully)WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Unscripted Interview with Tom Holland & Jacob Batalon - (And a very jealous Harrison)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably best if you watch the interview first or skip to the part where Tom talks about his first kiss as you’ll probably understand the story way better.  
> Link; https://youtu.be/o8uLEG2Jx7Q

Jacob: I, um I dunno like what was your first kiss like? 

Tom: Oh… Ohh, The first time I ever made out with someone 

Jacob begins to laugh uncontrollably as Tom continues to talk. 

Tom: Shout out to Megan Jossa…. Where ever you are. 

Jacob: Oh Oo Named dropped! 

Tom: Um, it was, I was in Billy Elliot 

Jacob starts laughing again. 

Tom: We were, we were backstage and ah, we had this room called the “Billy” room where all the “Billy’s” would hang out in between shows and in between rehearsals and Megan, one of the “Debbies” was in the room and I was dared to make out with her, but dared by a friend because I was like falling madly in love with her, she had no interests in kissing me, but she was dared too and I made out with her for all of three seconds and it was magical. 

Jacob is dying of laughter now. 

Tom *mumbles quietly and awkwardly*: Still to this day the best kiss I’ve ever had 

Then both boys start to giggle a lot. 

What Tom didn’t notice though was Harrison, standing there back behind all the cameras watching and listening to his boyfriend talking about how amazing “Megan Jossa’s” kiss was. He was furious, but a majority of him was upset I mean yes no one knew they were together but he didn’t have to say that it was the best kiss he’d ever had and still to his day. He could’ve just left it at “it was magical” that was bad enough… but no! Although they were together this tore a small piece of Harrison apart. Not just this, lately small things had been getting at Harrison, the biggest one was that Tom always seemed to be oblivious to how Harrison was feeling, he never really asked or sat down with him and Harrison felt as if all the small things were totalling up now and coming back to bite him.  
The more Harrison brewed and bottled it up the more upset he felt, until he realized he was in tears. Harrison Osterfield, Spider Mans assistant found himself sitting in the room with hot tears running down his cheeks…. 

“Oh god I’m so childish” He mumbled. He could hear everyone packing up and talking about how good it went so he quickly dried his eyes and made sure he didn’t look as if he was crying. 

Tom came out from the interview genuinely pumped about how well that went, and after having a few good laughs with Jacob he felt pretty happy, but that would all change when he saw what was about to come. He opened the door to his room where Harrison was sitting and closed the door. He turned to find his boyfriend hadn’t even acknowledged the fact that he was in his presence.  
“Hey babe, did you watch that! It went great except for…” but he was cut off.  
“Yea great” Harrison scowled sarcastically.  
Tom shrugged it off and thought he must just be tired, until he moved closer to his boyfriend to cuddle up next to him and Harrison and he moved away.  
“Hey what’s up darling?” Tom asked softly, worry etched all over his face. He knew when his boyfriend was upset and now….. was one of those moments.  
“The sky” Harrison groaned angrily, so he was playing that game, but Tom kept his cool.  
“No Haz, what’s wrong?” Tom replied calmly, keeping his patience with his very upset boyfriend.  
“Nothing! Just stop asking ok!” Harrison shouted back. Tom quickly stood up and put his hands into the air,  
“Whoa there, easy” He said quite taken aback.  
“Easy… yeah easy you say that, it’s all so easy for you to say things like that” Harrison snapped.  
“Babe what are you on about” Tom questioned, as confused as one can be, but it was too late. Tom had lost him, Harrison had got up and was gone, before Tom could say “Holland.”  
“Haz no wait” Tom called anxiously after him but it was no use, Harrison didn’t usually get worked up so it must be bad this time, Tom thought to himself.

Tom sat down and put his head into his hands and sighed.  
He tried to think back, had he forgotten something! That didn’t help as it was an endless black hole of his own thoughts. 

Tom packed up his things and as it was lunch break he tried to call Harrison but he declined. After half an hour of Tom trying to contact him and find him, Tom gave in and went back to the hotel. He called a taxi and stood outside waiting, still thinking about Harrison, when his phone rang and he jumped.  
“Hello” Tom said into the phone.  
“Yes, it’s John here. The rest of the interviews have been called off” John said back.  
“Why?” Tom replied  
“Do you think we’d tell you.. spoiler man” John joked but Tom was not in the mood,  
“Alrighty then” Tom says.  
“I was jok-“ But Tom had already hung up.  
His taxi arrived and he got in and gave the directions. After what seemed like forever they arrived at his hotel and he payed before thanking the driver.  
In his honest opinion Tom was very glad rest of the interviews were cancelled, he was so tired he just wanted to sleep and figure out what was wrong with Harrison.  
He unlocked his hotel room to find Harrison asleep on their bed. He looked adorable his hair was all over the place and if Tom listened closely he could hear Harrison breathing softly. He put his things down and sat down on the bed next to Harrison turning to face him, he didn’t want to wake him but he needed to talk to him. He ran his hand through Harrison’s hair a few times calling his name softly. Harrison’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly before realising who it was and his face returned to normal again. “what do you want” Harrison rasped his voice cracking from just waking up.  
“The interviews got cancelled, and I want to know what’s wrong” Tom replied sweetly although he too was getting a bit worked up.  
“Tom just stop worrying ok, you’ve got other things and Megan Jossa to fangirl over” Harrison sneered.  
“OH so this is what this Cold War is all about!” Tom said raising his voice slightly.  
“What do you mean all about - T you said she was your best kiss, how do you think that made me feel, it literally tore me, you didn’t even ask me how I felt” Haz grumbled.  
“Darling, you ignored me!” Tom shot back in his defence.  
“Mhm uh yeah” Haz mumbled back.  
“You can’t expect me to read minds, I don’t actually have Spidey senses, you need to tell me when you feel upset. Alright?” Tom said.  
“But why did you say that?” Harrison said coming back to his senses.  
“Because Harrison, I have to make this sound realistic, you don’t know how hard it was for me to lie about this because I love you so much! The public would go mad if I said anything about you and neither of us are ready for that and you know it, and if you had’ve listened to me after the interview finished I was going to say that “I really didn’t want to say that,” Harrison but then you completely shrugged me off” Tom said softly, taking Harrison’s hand and lacing his fingers through.  
“Ok yea you’ve got a point” Haz muttered back.  
“Harrison listen to me, you know deep down that you, you Harrison are the soul purpose of my whole life and my whole heart and there’s no doubt you’re also my best kiss” Tom whispered leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.  
Tom pushed Harrison down onto the bed and continued to kiss him.  
“Can we just cuddle, I’m too tired to do any of this right now” Haz asked tentatively while sighing.  
“Of course” Tom replied smiling brightly, “I’m just glad you’re happy now”  
Tom kicked off his shoes and climbed underneath the covers with Harrison and they lay together holding each other, eventually they both fell asleep feeling much happier about the state they were both in. Both cuddling into each other to make up for the so called “wrong doings” each of them did toward one another. When they woke up they both opened their eyes to see the other staring back, Tom saw Harrison’s bright ice blue eyes and Harrison saw Tom’s chocolate - gold eyes. It was at that moment that both boys knew that they were so madly in love!


End file.
